KHR! Mafia Award
by ArisuAlice
Summary: Mafia award! dimana semua char KHR! diundang dan... para reader lah yang memilih!  chapter 1 rada ancur dan ga mutu... - - but, plis vote! XD


Disuatu tempat yang berada di jagat raya ini… di suatu tempat yang berada di dunia yang tak damai ini… Di suatu gedung besar di tempat ternama… Entah kenapa gedung itu tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh orang-orang, yang jelas banyak sekali paparazzi yang sedang mencari incaran foto disana, namun kehadiran mereka disana tersingkirkan oleh…

Oleh….

Kerumunan fujoshi?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini? Mengapa ada banyak fujoshi dari seluruh pelosok dunia datang ke gedung itu? Memangnya ada apa ya dengan gedung itu?

Gedung itu sebenarnya hanyalah gedung pertemuan biasa, dengan fasilitas yang cukup mewah dan pelayanan yang cukup memuaskan. Sebelumnya memang pernah didatangi beberapa orang terkenal… Namun… Kali ini lain! Gedung itu benar-benar dikerumuni oleh orang dari berbagai jenis kalangan.

Kamera-kamera tak berhentinya memancarakan sinar-sinar yang membutakan mata. Dan seruan nama-nama pun diteriaki hampir seluruh fujoshi disana. Tak henti-hentinya teriakan itu terus berlanjut bagai kereta api. Di tambah lagi dengan beberapa kamera yang menyorot langsung dari tempat kejadian.

-xxXXXxx-

Arisu: Gyaaaa minna~ ketemu lagi~ kali ini fic Arisu sedikit berbeda~ sebenarnya ini juga bukan ide asli Arisu, Namun karena ngeliatnya rada menyenangkan jadi ya Arisu bikin deh~

Kusa: khhhh… Arisu-sama anda seharusnya punya ide sendiri… bukannya ikutin *facepalm* Inget! Entrepreneurship!

Arisu: Hae? Apa hubungannya dengan itu? T.T

Kusa: heh? Tentu saja!

Arisu: ah… sudahlah Kusa-chan lebih baik kita beritahu reader sekalian tentang acara kita disini…

Kusa: huh… to the point banget sih…. =3= ini kan harusnya bergenre humor…

Arisu: memangnya fic humor tuh ngak boleh to the point ya? *mulai kesel*

Kusa: A-Ah… jangan suka marah-marah donk.. hehehe peace… peace…

Arisu: Huh… ya sudah kalau gitu Kusa-chan bacain Disclaimer dulu ya~ Aku mau melihat-lihat tempat kejadiannya~*melongos pergi*

Kusa: huff… ditinggal lagi T.T hmmm ok langsung saja

Disclaimer: Tau ngak KHR punya siapa? Tau gak? Tapi kalau fic ini Punya ArisuAlice© ide aslinya punya .

Warning!: typo, humor ngak elit, gajhe, maksa, aneh, OOC,OC, shounen-ai etc…

Arisu: Gyaaaa kembali ke Arisu XD

Clause: Hyaaaa~~~ Risu-chan~~~ *lambai2 gajhe ke arah Arisu*

Arisu: *nengok* Hae? Clause kau juga ikut di acara ini?

Clause: Ahahah tentu saja~ Kan lumayan tampil di dua fic sekaligus~

Arisu: kalau gitu Exila juga ikut?

Clause: Hmmm~ nanti akan nyusul~~ *senyum*

Arisu: Ah, ya sudah lebih baik kita sapa dahulu~ Minna~ Kali ini Arisu akan berperan sebagai host disini~

Clause: Yahoo~ Minna, Clause blackwheel desu~ disini juga sebagai host~

Arisu: Yosh! Minna~ Selamat datang di KHR! mafia award~ dimana penghargaan untuk para char KHR di lakukan disini! Tepat di fic ini! Namun bukan pada chapter kali ini~

Clause: Dimana seluruh polling akan dilakukan oleh reader menurut jumlah review-an para reader sekalian,

Arisu: hyaaaa Arisu terlalu bersemangat! XD

?: YEAH! TO THE EXTREME!

Arisu: Suara itu… *ngelirik*

Clause: hmmm, hmmm, Sasagawa Ryouhei.

Ryouhei: AH! Silau TO THE EXTREME!

Clause: Sepertinya Kau bersemangat sekali Sasagawa-san. Nah Arisu-san ayo kita hampiri tamu yang pertama~

Kyoko: hyaaa Onii-chan tunggu!

Arisu: Ciaossu Ryouhei~ Hyaaa bagaimana kesan mu pada acara award kali ini?

Ryouhei: SEMANGAT TO THE EXTREME! SAYA YAKIN SAYA MENANG TO THE EXTREME

Clause + Arisu: *jaw drop*

Kyoko: Onii-chan terlalu bersemangat~

Arisu: (dalem hati) aku dapat melihat itu tanpa perlu dikasih tahu…

Clause: ah iya, aku setuju dengan mu Kyoko~

Kyoko: ahahahah, ah nii-chan bagaimana kalau kita masuk duluan?

Arisu: nggghh iya, lagi pula acaranya sudah mau dimulai nih, mendingan masuk duluan

Kyoko: ah kalau gitu ayo nii-chan! Arisu-chan aku duluan ya~

Arisu: A..Ah.. iya…

Clause: eh, Arisu-sama ada yang dateng lagi tuh~

Arisu: *nengok* ah! Itu tsuna, goku ma yama!

Clause, Arisu: Halo semuanya~

Tsuna: a.. ha-halo..

Clause: nah bagaimana perasaan kalian sama award kali ini?

Tsuna: ah, menarik.. aku pun juga tidak percaya dapat diundang ke acara mewah seperti ini… *senyum manis*

Para fujoshi: hyaaaaa~~ tsuna kamu manis banget~~ *beberapa ada yang mulai nosebleed*

Gokudera: Tapi aku yakin jyuudaime pasti menang banyak! Jyuudaime memang pantas menang!

Tsuna: *sweat drop* ah… ti-tidak juga kok gokudera…

Yamamoto: ma… ma.. gokudera-kun sepertinya bersemangat sekali ya. *senyum*

Gokudera: *blush* khh.. apa mau mu yakyuu-baka?

Yamamoto: ahahhahaahha *tertawa*

Gokudera: *blush makin parah* Kenapa kau tertawa bodoh?

Para fujoshi: hyaaaa! Gokyun~~~~ manis banget sih kamu! Ampe ngeblush kayak gitu~

Yamamoto: ahahah itu karena gokyun manis sekali~ bersemangat sekali mendukung Tsuna menang banyak *senyum*

Gokudera: *blush semakin menjadi-jadi* Hei! Ku beritahu ya yakyuu baka! Sebagai tangan kanan jyuudaime aku harus selalu mendukungnya agar dia tetap semangat!

Tsuna: *sweatdrop*

Arisu: sepertinya kalian benar-benar semangat sekali yah pada award kali ini..

Tsuna: ah… bi-biasa saja kok Arisu-san…

Clause: tapi yang dua itu sepertinya benar-benar semangat… *nunjuk Gokudera lagi marahin Yamamoto*

Tsuna: ah.. Clause-san mereka sudah sering seperti itu.. nanti juga akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. *ngeliat jam tangan* eh? Acaranya sudah hampir dimulai! Ah, Arisu-san, Clause-san aku masuk duluan ya! *ngacir*

Gokudera: *menyadari Tsuna pergi* Ah! Jyuudaime! Tunggu aku! *lari nyusul tsuna.

Yamamoto: eh! Hei! Tunggu dulu! *lari nyusul yang laen*

Clause: tamu-tamunya enerjik semua ya~ nah itu ada tamu lagi!

Squalo: VOOOOOOOIIII!

Arisu: Huaaaaa para VARIA! Para Varia sudah datang!

Clause: Wah! Malam Squ-chan~

Squalo: VOOOOIII! Siapa kau manggil-manggil dengan sebutan bodoh itu!

Bel: shishishi tenang Squally~ kita harus jaga image~ shishishi lagi pula pangeran yakin pangeran akan memborong semua piala awards kali ini

Arisu: yah! Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja dengan hasil polling nanti~

Bel: tak perlu hasil polling pun pangeran akan menang~ karena aku adalah seorang pangeran

Arisu: yah.. sebelum polling mana tahu siapa yang menang bagaimana sih…

Clause: Gagasan yang optimis! Nah kalau yang lain gimana? Satu-dua kata aja deh… ga usah banyak-banyak… yang penting ngomong…

Mammon: Mu… kudengar katanya ada award untuk best couple ya?

Arisu: sepertinya sih ada… memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?

Mammon: mu~ tidak.. Cuma nanya doang.. gratis kan?

Arisu: *mulai bete* enggak… bayar! Ya lah gratis!

Luss: issh! Banyak cowok-cowok ganteng~ hai~ nama kamu siapa manis? *ngerayu cowok2 paparazzi*

Arisu:Hyeeeeee! Lussu! Jangan gangguin cowok-cowoknya donk! *pergi nyegah Lussu buat kekacauan*

Clause: nah kalau kamu Xanxus?

Xanxus: kasuga…

Clause: ah.. ya.. komentar yang sangat normal~ TTvTT Hei! Gimana perasaan mu malem ini? Seneng ga? Atau terlalu seneng jadi Cuma ngomong kasuga?

Xanxus: Che… kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja sampah… beruntunglah aku masih mau menghadiri acara sampah ini…

Clause: ah… iya deh… *ga mau ngomong apa-apa lagi*

Arisu: Huff gimana sih ini semua pada semangat ga sih semuanya?

Xanxus: Cih!

Bel: shishishi, pangeran telah mengatakannya? Semua pialanya pasti bakal jadi milik pangeran

Levi: pede sekali kau… ku yakin Bos pasti akan menang….

Squalo: apa pun itu.. kau kira kami tak punya pekerjaan lagi hah? *nunjuk2 pake pedang*

Lussuria: Ararara~ Squ-chan~ gak sopan nunjuk2 orang! *nyamperin Squalo*

Squalo: Vooooii! Mau apa kau banci jelek?

Clause: ah… semuanya tenang dulu… Arisu-sama bagaimana ini?

Arisu: sudahlah Varia memang sedikit rusuh seperti itu… jangan dipikirkan *celingak celinguk* nah itu tamu lainnya!

Reborn: Ciaossu Arisu! Clause!

Arisu: ne? reborn! Ku kira kau sudah datang duluan sama Tsuna…

Reborn: yah.. itu karena ke dame-annya.. gara-gara dia menumpahkan kopi ke tuxedo ku maka aku harus gant baju dengan yang lain…

Clause: ah.. dasar dame tsuna…

Reborn: ah ya, mana Tsuna? Jangan bilang si dame itu belum datang…

Arisu: sudah kok Reborn… tenang saja, ah yah sekalian nanti cari arekey di dalam ya…

Reborn: yah, ok tapi setelah aku melampiaskan kekesalan ku pada si dame itu…

Clause: kalau gitu enjoy the party~

Baiklah karena kemalasan sang author untuk ngebuat dialog dengan para tokoh-tokoh yang hampir ngebuat kekacauan pada awal acara. Maka, dikisahkan semuanya telah masuk ke dalam dan acara pembukaan Mafia award ini pun diisi dengan sebuah pidato yang (sangat) menyedihkan dan yang pasti membuat reader tak mau mendengarnya.

Dum dum dum dum (sfx)

Arekey: Minna~ Arekey disini!

Arisu: Arisu disini!

Arekey: Seperti yang kalian ketahui, mafia award ini baru pertama kali ya…

Arisu: ehmm ya.. begitulah… lagi pula di komik hanya ada polling untuk best chara…

Arekey: ya tapi kalau di mafia award ini pasti punya banyak kategori kan?

Arisu: yah begitulah…nah minna~ untuk kita akan membacakan 3 kategori dulu~

Arekey: yosh! Yah sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahuinya~ dalam kategori: termesum, terlebay dan tercantik~~

Arisu: ah, iya benar sekali! Caranya sangat gampag sekali cukup tekan: MA(spasi)kategori(nominasi)! Biaya ditanggung perorangan~

Arekey: ingat! Kalau mau nominasi anda menang jangan lupa untuk memilihnya! karena kami harus…

Arisu, Arekey: pamit dahulu~~

-xxXXXxx-

HYAAAA ;A; fic humor ku pertama kali gagal… . kayakya Arisu gak punya bakat buat bikin fic humor… mungkin untuk chapter selanjtnya arisu bakal mnta temen untuk bantuin… jadi mungkin bahasaya bakal rada beda DX…

Tapi sebelum klik review, mohon untuk votingnya ya! X3

Nominasi:

Termesum: Mukuro Rokudo, Xanxus, Lussuria, Byakuran

Terlebay: Lussuria, Gokudera hayato, Squalo, Levi, Sasagawa Ryouhei

Tercantik: Chrome Dokuro, Haru Miura, Bianchi, Bluebell, Squalo (?)

Yah minna! Please review and vote! Anymous review diaktifin~ XD

Re-review? Sankyu 4 R&R

Maap kalo bener2 rusak nih chapter…


End file.
